e não há mais nada
by Moony J4M
Summary: De escolha própria escolheu a solidão. //primeira versão de Coração de Guerra.


**Nota:** Essa fic é, na verdade, a primeira versão que eu fiz para **Coração de Guerra** (que está no meu profile como **Projeto Like a Brother My Ass**). Está um tanto confusa e eu achei que não ia se adequar direito ao que eu estava pensando pra **Coração de Guerra**, então descartei e escrevi outras duas versões. Enfim, aí está ela, porque não posso desperdiçar uma fic terminada xD

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, unfortunately. E eu não ganho dinheiro algum escrevendo fics. Está feliz agora?

* * *

**...e não há mais nada**

Ele podia ouvir os sussurros vindos da cozinha, quase toda noite. Podia até imaginar a xícara de chá que a mãe estaria segurando firmemente. E eles diziam que ele era _perigoso_. E houve um ano em que os sussurros aumentaram. Um homem alto de barba longa se juntou a eles. Promessas de uma vida _normal_.

- x -

E era difícil acreditar nessa palavra quando o mundo de repente era feito de cheiros e som. Quando um porão trancado se tornava o lugar para onde os seus _pais _o mandavam. Quando ele mordia e se jogava contra a porta e, em algum lugar da sua mente, percebia que eles choravam. Quando ele andava pelo Beco com eles e, mesmo sendo dia e longe da lua cheia, suas mãos eram seguras como se estivessem protegendo... não ele. Mas os outros. Quando ele sabia que não era o único que sentia que todos os olhavam _como se soubessem._

- x -

Uma despedida e um trem. A sensação de ser enviado para mais longe do que poderia ir. De estar aliviando-os de um fardo. De _ser _o fardo. E então um garoto sorridente, de cabelos espetados. Junto dele, outro garoto, que parecia ter um pouco de receio de se apresentar. Dois sobrenomes. O seu no meio para contrabalançar as duas famílias tão diferentes. Um relance de olhares trocados e três sorrisos.

- x -

Uma casa feita para ele. Uma árvore para protegê-lo. Uma desculpa automática para cada mês. Um garoto de olhos miúdos com dificuldades para montar na vassoura; alguém que ele podia ajudar, e não assustar. O garoto de cabelo espetado cada vez mais _brilhante_. O que não gostava do sobrenome, cada vez mais _ofuscante_. E ele, cada vez mais sozinho, ainda que ninguém percebesse. O estranho conceito de ter amigos. Simples demais para que ele pudesse entender.

- x -

E ser normal não parecia possível. Não quando continuava trancado, e sabia que isso era extremamente _necessário. _Não quando sabia que estava _se _atacando, e percebia que fazia isso por que não havia alguém ali para que pudesse _atacar_. Não quando precisava continuar mentindo e percebendo o olhar perspicaz por trás dos óculos do garoto brilhante.

- x -

E por um interminável minuto o choque de ser descoberto, e a certeza de que seria _rejeitado_. E o garoto de olhos acinzentados ofendido por ele ter sequer _pensado _que fariam isso. E o garoto de olhos miúdos planejando poder ajudar. Idéias mirabolantes sendo postas em prática. Livros mofados e muito medo de que pudesse dar errado. E de repente eles já não eram mais garotos.

- x -

Três animais e um _lobo_. A constante sensação de estar fazendo algo muito irresponsável, e ao mesmo tempo não querer parar. Porque ele não estava sozinho. Porque ele não mordia ninguém, nem ele mesmo. Porque eles _o protegiam. _Porque finalmente o importante não era _ser normal_, e sim conseguir lidar com o _ser diferente._

- x -

Coisas estranhas acontecendo. Rumores. De repente o sobrenome vai se tornando mais e mais importante. Garotos seduzidos por um ideal que lhe dava arrepios. No meio disso, uma carta de casa e então a doença da mãe deixa de ser uma desculpa mentirosa. Luto. Uma informação. Um nome. E então agora, entre uma lágrima e outra do pai, ele sabia _quem _o tinha mordido. E pela primeira vez ele se entendia com o lobo que havia dentro dele, porque pela primeira vez eles tiveram a mesma vontade, o mesmo objetivo, _o mesmo olhar, _por cinco segundos. E antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa... Luto. Mais uma vez. Não era a última.

- x -

Um braço passado pelas suas costas. Um ombro onde podia descansar a cabeça e chorar. Um par de olhos cinzentos que podia lhe trazer o conforto que não encontrava em lugar nenhum. Um beijo meio sem querer, quase um esbarrar de lábios, em meio ao pensamento de estar sozinho de novo. Ainda não estava.

- x -

Sua vez de passar o braço pelas costas dele. De trazer algum conforto. A notícia do alistamento. Os rumores se tornando fatos concretos. O rapaz aconchegado em seus braços se transformou em cachorro e, por uns instantes, ele achou que fosse para não chorar. E ele tinha raiva, muita raiva. Porque eles não deviam ter nada a ver com isso.

- x -

E eles não eram mais estudantes. De repente, uma guerra. Não sabiam que um dia ainda haveria mais uma. De repente, poder salvar vidas e ver que algumas simplesmente _não podiam _ser salvas. Que não havia nada de simples nisso. Uma ameaça. Um casamento, apressado como todos os outros. E o homem – que tinha sido um garoto, que podia ser um cachorro – segurava sua mão e sorria. Porque seu amigo estava lá, sorrindo também. Porque ao lado dele a moça de cabelo ruivo praticamente _brilhava_. E de repente faltava pouco para que o bebê nascesse. Outra ameaça. Um bebê que nascia. Uma certeza. E a raiva que volta. Porque eles, e principalmente aquele bebê, _não deviam ter nada a ver com isso._

- x -

E ele não sabia qual fora a última vez que ouvira seu apelido. E no fundo até sabia, mas não queria entender, porque _ele _não olhava mais nos seus olhos. Ou porque, sem nenhuma palavra ou explicação, ambos entendiam que não conseguiriam mais serem os mesmos. E de repente salvar vidas significava perder a sua. E de repente _todos _estavam sozinhos.

- x -

E antes que ele pudesse entender _porque, _nada mais existia. Três mortes, um bebê marcado e um _traidor. _Um destino que ele nunca desejou para ninguém, e a sensação de ter participado dele. De ter sido também um _meio_ para esse _fim._ E nada nunca poderia ser pior.

- x -

E era quase uma certeza não poder continuar. Porque não havia um motivo. Estavam todos mortos e não podia fingir que nunca existiram. E o bebê que ele sabia que não poderia ver. O motivo pelo qual tudo tinha acabado. Um traidor, e essa era, por mais que ele não quisesse, a pior parte. Porque quando ele fechava os olhos, _ele _ainda estava lá.

- x -

E não havia mais nada que ele _pudesse_ fazer. Porque há algum tempo tudo poderia ter sido feito, e não foi. E ele não podia mais ser sequer um fardo, se não havia mais ninguém para carregá-lo. E de repente só havia uma escolha, e ela era cega e tentadora. Era só fechar os olhos e mergulhar. Numa solidão sem fim aparente, na esperança de que ainda pudesse fazer algo. Uma determinação irônica de continuar em algo que não existia mais. De continuar lutando por _qualquer coisa_, só para ter – e no fundo ele _sabia_ disso – uma boa razão para justificar aquele algo que já não existia mais. Sua vida.

* * *

Digam o que acharam, please. :D


End file.
